1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to communications between an electronic whiteboard and other electronic devices either locally, or though a network, including personal computers, servers, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known devices which link an electronic whiteboard (or xe2x80x9cblackboardxe2x80x9d) with personal computers (PCs) and other devices through networks, such as the Internet. One such product is Virtual Ink Corp.""s Mimio(trademark) system. The Mimio(trademark) system uses a capture bar that attaches to an existing whiteboard and plugs into a PC. The capture bar is a line-of-sight system in that the tip of the marker must be seen by the capture bar in order for data to be recorded. As data is entered onto the whiteboard, the Mimio(trademark) system uses vector-based stroke recording to create a xe2x80x9cmoviexe2x80x9d of the work for the PC.
Standard dry-erase markers are used but they must be installed in a special housing. The housing relays location information back to the data port. The user must press the pen against the board to cause a slight sound to be emitted, which is used by the data port for tracking. Infrared (IR) sensors are used for pen identification. Four pen holders representing four different colors, are used.
Once the xe2x80x9cmoviexe2x80x9d data that has been captured by the Mimio(trademark) system, it can be saved in a Mimio(trademark) file or exported as an HTML file for transfer to another PC via an intranet or the Internet.
However, the Mimio(trademark) system only records a xe2x80x9cmoviexe2x80x9d of the user""s keystrokes. No direct functional link is provided to other PC""s directly from the board. Since the board is not connected to the computer, the direction of transfer of any information or the operation of any PC function must come from the PC, or from buttons fixed on the capture bar which is directly and connected to the PC.
The invention concerns a method and apparatus that provides predetermined and user determined areas on an electronic whiteboard which provides the user with various computer-related functions. In particular, a communication server would monitor the hot zones for detection of the users electronic pen. If the communication server detects the users electronic pen in the hot zone area for longer than a predetermined time, for example two seconds, then the communication server would perform the function defined by that particular hot zone.
A plurality of hot zones may be defined and fixed as part of either the electronic whiteboard environment, or they may be relative so that a user can define particular hot zone areas, including their location, content and function. These hot zone areas may be moved anywhere in the electronic whiteboard area. The user is required to calibrate, or align the area of the electronic whiteboard in which they wish to define the hot zone, and the communication server will then monitor that area for pen activity.
Furthermore, the hot zones may be configured so that the user of the electronic whiteboard may selectively send board images to remote users along with e-mail messages, tasking lists, calendars or scheduling information concerning future meetings, etc.